


An Important         Discovery

by wholockintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockintheimpala/pseuds/wholockintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sam gone, Dean makes an important discovery that leads to something more than what Dean could ever hope for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important         Discovery

It all started after that case. Sam and Dean had been investigating another witch, a young one this time, one who didn't know what was going on. After interrogating a few neighbors, Sam had found a past love interest. With a little help from Cas, they had gotten rid of the witch in a few hours, leaving time for Sam to shower before going to meet up with his old flame.  
"Whatever you need to feel better, Sammy," said Dean to his younger brother as soon as he told him where he was going. "You've been working hard and you deserve to get some, even if I'm not."  
"You'll find someone, Dean, even if it is just another one night stand."  
"Yeah but those are the best kind, Sammy. No commitment, no nagging, no disappointment."  
Sam could see through his brother's lie. He knew Dean wanted more than just a one night stand. He saw it ever since Dean and Lisa were together. But that kind of life wasn't possible for them. "Well, I gotta go. Don't want to be late. Don't wait up for me. You two have fun while I'm gone," said the younger brother finally acknowledging that Castiel was in the cramped motel room.  
"Just do what the pizza man does and you'll be fine," said the angel.  
"Uh, thanks Cas," giving Dean a weird look before closing the door behind him.  
Cas was standing in the middle of the room, mesmerized by the television, when it happened. It was about twenty minutes after Sam left when Dean got up to get a beer from the mini fridge next to the tv. He was just walking past Cas when he hit something, but nothing was there. It was soft but strong and in the middle of the room, right next to Cas. Dean was shocked at first and when he looked over at Cas he looked shocked as well.  
"Cas, was that your... Your wings?" Dean said, wondering what else it could have been.  
"Yes Dean. I apologize. I was stretching them out and I did not notice that you were walking by," Cas said, slightly embarrassed.  
"No Cas it's fine. How big are they? I wasn't even walking that close to you,"  
"Well, fully stretched out, they would barely fit in this room. Right now I only have them stretched out a few feet," said Cas, still slightly red from embarrassment.  
Dean was fascinated by the fact that Cas had wings. "Can I see them?" Dean asked, with the fascination of a five year old.  
"Dean, I can only show my wings to one human in my lifetime without intentionally using them as a weapon. It has to be someone that I trust and someone that trusts me back, otherwise it would just burn your eyes out," Cas said.  
"Well, I trust you Cas and I think you trust me too, so I'll take my chances," said Dean with a newfound determination.  
"Are you sure Dean? I don't want to hurt y-" Dean cut him off with a small, curious kiss. When Dean pulled away, Cas had a look of pure shock on his face.  
"Oh, Jesus Cas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out." Cas responded with a slightly longer kiss on the lips.  
"Now I know that you are sure." Cas took off his trench coat and said, "You, Dean Winchester, are one lucky man, considering you will be the only human to see my wings and live." Dean blinked and then all of a sudden, huge wings sprouted from Castiel's back. They were massive and jet black, like a raven's but with colorful undertones that shone when the light hit them.  
"Woah. These are amazing, Cas! I thought that they would be fluffy and white, but these are so much more beautiful. Can I touch them?" Dean asked skeptically. Castiel nodded. Even though the right to touch an angel's wings were reserved for intimate partners only, Dean had already seen them, so what was the point of seeing and not feeling.  
Dean ran his fingers through the silky feathers, mesmerized. The room was silent, until Cas let out a soft moan.  
"Woah, sorry Cas I didn't mean to hurt you," said Dean, pulling his hands out of the heavenly feathers quickly.  
"No Dean, don't stop." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and put it back where Dean was stroking moments before.  
Dean was glad he did this because he didn't want to stop. Cas's wings were the most beautiful things Dean had ever seen. And they seemed to hypnotize him with the intricate patterns on each individual feather. He started a pattern, starting on the edge by Castiel's head and working his way up as high as he could and slowly coming down the other side towards his crotch. When he got there, after a few moans, Dean saw that Cas had a hard-on pushing the fabric of his pants. Oh my god Dean thought, I'm giving an angel a boner. Dean was slightly appalled, but it also made him horny. I mean who wouldn't want to fuck an angel. Dean stood, hands still on Cas's wings, and started to kiss Cas. At first, the angel was tentative, but got used to the hunter's lips quickly. Dean pulled away and looked into Cas's eyes. They were full of lust and want, obviously for Dean.  
"Are you sure that you are ok with this? If you aren't comfortable with it, we can stop now," Dean said, hoping Cas wouldn't object.  
"Dean, I want you. I always have, ever since I rescued your soul from Hell," Cas said. That turned Dean on a lot, and he began to rub their dicks together through the layers of fabric that separated them and tried to push his tongue inside the angel's mouth. Cas resisted at first, but finally gave into the hunter's resilient tongue.  
Between the pleasure Cas felt when Dean felt his wings and the grinding between their hard-ons, he was about to come. Dean sensed this and said, "Not just yet." He helped Cas take off his jacket, tie, and shirt and then finally his pants. Dean gently stroked his penis and Cas stiffened from pleasure. After a few strokes, he gingerly left little kisses all around the sensitive tip. Cas let out a small moan, as pre-come flowed out and Dean quickly lapped it up before putting his mouth around his dick. Cas gasped with surprise and pleasure as Dean bobbed up and down, slowly at first and then faster.  
"Oh Dean, please don't stop." Cas whimpered, voice laced with an orgasm. A few seconds later and Dean's mouth was filled with the angel's sticky liquid.  
"I have never experienced something that felt so good, Dean, thank you," Castiel said, out of breath.  
"Anytime, Cas," Dean slightly disappointed that the angel didn't know enough to pleasure him. Oh well, maybe I can teach him next time. Dean thought. Dean was cleaning up when Cas started to unbutton Dean's pants. Dean surprised asked, "What are you doing?"  
"It is customary for both members to be pleasured, isn't it? And you, Dean Winchester, have not been pleasured yet, so it is my turn."  
Sam was right, Dean would get some, but it would not be an one night stand, he was planning on riding this one out.


End file.
